I love you Ethan Hardy
by m-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing
Summary: Prompted by Saturdays episode, Born Lucky. I ship Lithan big style and I might write more about these two :D anyway, enjoy and please review if you can saying if you'd like more or not! x
1. Chapter 1

**This was prompted by Lily's comment when they crashed on Saturday's episode (Born Lucky). I think she really has feelings for Ethan (god I know I would) and so I decided to write down my perfect scene, even if it didn't happen! One shot I think for now :) **

**Feel free to check out my other Casualty fics! -Sophie x**

* * *

><p>"Ethan! Help him please!" She creamed, tears streaming down her face as Tess robbed her arm soothingly.<p>

"Lily, Lily calm down sweetheart he's going to be ok, I promise you. We all are." She said calmly, though her face told a different story.

Lily just laid and sobbed. She didn't know what she'd do if she lost him. The doctor spent most of the short car journey catching sly glimpses of his eyes in the mirror above his head, rather than reading the map, which was why they were all so lost. But it was worth it, just to see how proud he was that Mrs Beauchamp had chosen him to drive. His glittering eyes shined as they watched the road intently, and Lily lost count of the amount of times she felt her heart flutter.

She'd realised her feelings towards him the day he slapped his brother for being a complete arse. The fact he would do that for her was so heartwarming. He had the sweetest personality too. They would sit and work through their reports together in the staffroom, and all the while Ethan would try make her laugh. It's fair to say he managed it a few times, but most of the time she spent inwardly beaming- still cautious about showing emotion.

Lily wasn't good when it came to love. She had fallen for a boy in her youth but that turned out extremely badly. Since then she'd been like an emotionless robot, only showing signs she was human when she had to, or when her body couldn't contain it any longer. The latter was usually around Ethan.

"Alright Lily the ambulance is here now, ok? They're going to get you out." Tess' voice brought her back to reality. All of a sudden, a hot, sharp shooting pain shot through her right arm, causing her to emit an ear piercing scream.

"I need morphine!" She screamed as the doctor was extracted from the wreckage and placed on a trolley, ready to go back to the ED.

"Doctors already have a reputation for being bad patients, don't make it any worse!" Tess smiled as she followed her colleague into the ambulance.

"Where's Ethan?" She said, gasping with the pain and breathing in deeply through the rubber tube Geoff had given her. Connie climbed in beside the bed and they were off.

"He'll be ok, he's a fighter. Don't worry." Tess replied, gingerly reaching for her hand. Lily clasped it tightly. She only wished it was Ethan's.

A few hours later and she was all patched up in cubicles. Robyn had brought her some tea from the staffroom and she was sipping it gently, when Tess came round the corner.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go see him? He's stable and in an ICU room." She said softly.

"Yes please." Lily replied, and the sister helped her up and into a wheelchair. Then, together, they made their way to the ICU.

Once they got to his room, Tess ushered the nurses out and wheeled Lily in.

"I'll wait for you outside." She smiled before turning to walk out of the room.

"Tess?" Lily said quickly. She looked round.

"Thankyou."

"You're most welcome." Tess replied, winking at the doctor before shutting the door behind her.

Lily took a long hard look at the man that lay in front of her. Even battered and bruised, he looked better than she thought he would. Her eyes traced the delicate curves of his face, down his neck and over his chest until she got to his waist, where she stopped, blushing. The doctor leant over slightly and placed her hand over his, delicately at first as if he might break. Then she wrapped her fingers around it, and squeezed gently.

"Please get better soon Ethan." She whispered, tearing forming in her eyes. "It's horrible seeing you without a smile on your face, or with your eyes closed instead of open and sparkling. I know," she paused, taking a deep breath, "I know I've been very hostile to you in the past, but I apologise for all of that. I've really come to care about you, even- even love you." She said, feeling the first tear slide down her face as she watched his chest rise and fall. "Yes, I love you Ethan Hardy, and that's why you need to get better. If not for anyone, for me."

She suddenly felt a slight squeeze on her fingers, and her eyes shot to his face. His eyes were open, and indeed sparking. He made some mumbling sounds, and Lily leant over and removed his oxygen mask.

"I love you too." He said weakly and out of breath. Lily smiled her best smile yet, stood up and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Get better soon. I'll come visit again soon." She whispered as she pulled away and put his oxygen mask back before sitting back down in the wheelchair again. She turned around to see Tess watching them through the window. Lily gave her the thumbs up and a slight smile, and she came in.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes. I'll be back soon Ethan. I promise." Lily said as Tess wheeled her out of the room.

"Goodbye Ethan." The older woman smiled before shutting the door to his room, and wheeling Lily back downstairs again.

Ah, Young love, she smiled to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to update this fic with Lithan one shots, rather than continuing from the first chapter. Hope they're ok, I'm not too good at writing Lily or Ethan xD enjoy anyway and please review if you can! -Sophie x**

* * *

><p>It was a few months after Jeff's funeral, and Lily was making her way out of the ED after a long, stressful day. What she needed was to go home or to Ethan's, and get some peace.<p>

Lily spent most of her evenings with her boyfriend now. They laid together on his couch watching crappy soaps, or sat and played a game. It didn't matter what soap or what game, as long as they were together, they were happy.

Ethan had told her to wait by the ambulance bay for him whilst he changed. It also made the couple look less suspicious, as it was still only Tess that knew about them and she was a good secret keeper.

However, as Lily waited she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She turned around, but couldn't see anyone. Getting out her phone from her pocket, she tried to shrug the feeling off. She opened her camera app and let her hair down, watching as it fell gently over her shoulders. She lifted the camera a little higher to check the position of her parting, and saw a man running straight towards her. But before she could do anything, he had put his arms around her neck with a hand over her mouth. Lily tried to pull his hands off her face, but he was too strong.

"Try as hard as you can sweetcheeks, it won't work." The man laughed cruelly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Lily could smell it before she saw it- chloroform. The man shoved it to her face, making sure it covered her mouth and nose so Lily had no choice but to breathe it in.

Just as her vision was becoming woozy and her head felt like cotton wool, she heard muffled shouting coming from the ED, and the sound of footsteps hitting the pavement.

"Help... Me..." She said weakly as the man let go of her and ran. Her knees collapsed and she fell to the floor, a sharp pain shooting through her ankle.

"Lil, Lil it's me, it's Ethan, please stay with me, I'm taking you into resus, ok? You're going to be fine, you're going to be fine." Came the comforting sound of her boyfriend's voice, as he lifted her off of the ground as if she was as light as a feather, and ran with her into the ED.

Lily lost all sense of what was happening to her once she felt herself being lifted off of the cold, wet ground. All she saw were bright lights and heard muffled sounds before she lost consciousness altogether.

Ethan stayed by her side for the whole 3 days she was unconscious, only leaving her bedside to go to the toilet or shower. When she woke up, the first thing she was was Ethan's grinning face.

"Hey." He said gently.

"Hey."

"How're you feeling?"

"Crap if I'm being honest." She groaned, her head thumping. "How long have I been out?"

"3 days." Ethan replied.

"Whoa. And how long have you been here?"

"3 days." He said, reaching over and holding her hand. "I couldn't bear to leave you."

"Oh Ethan." She whispered. "How did I survive without you for so long?"

"I don't know, and that doesn't matter now. What matters is you're safe, and you're not alone now. And if I can help it, you won't be ever again." He smiled as he leant over and kissed her. She kissed him back and they parted.

"It's like we've reversed roles if you think about it." Ethan laughed a little, "instead of you being by my bedside, I'm by yours."

"And for that, I am grateful." Lily smiled, a true, genuine smile and she squeezed his hand tightly, never wanting to let go.


End file.
